Carry it on
by mosherocks4
Summary: Carrying something on not only keeps a tradition going, but makes sure the starter is never forgotten. Natsu/Lucy/Guild/Master Makarov


**New Story! :) Yay? haha, it's only a one-shot and not very good at that. Gomen! I was tired of studying and wanted to write, though my story turned out weird...I just didn't want to study anymore! So this little Shot is really random, I honestly wasn't sure where I was going with it. It was going to be something action-y, then I was gonna do funny, but it turned out to be sappy in the end. T_T I fail. Nuff said. Enjoy?**

**Hints: A little Nalu? Only if you want to see it that way, it wasn't meant to be. but whatever...**

**I Do not own these characters, nor this anime/manga! It belong to Hiro-Sama! **

* * *

><p>Rain pelted down onto the sidewalks and roads of magnolia. The mages of fairy tail sat inside the large barrier of the guild's walls, staring out at the never ending river of rain that fell from the cloudy sky.<p>

Sighs hummed through the guild. Every member was bored out of their minds, more so today for reasons unknown. One particular mage was extremely bored and that mage was a young blond female who sat at the bar table with her body stretched out across the wooden table.

"Lucy? Is something wrong? You look down." A sweet voice chimed, breaking the silence of the guild.

The blond lifted her head up slowly. Her eyes which were usually bright and perky were now lifeless. Her expression was solid.

"Lucy?" The same voice asked carefully. The voice belonged to the guild's bar tender and one of their S-class mages, Mirajane. Also the poster girl of Fairy Tail.

"Ah, sorry Mira. I've just been thinking a lot. I realized that nothing exciting has happened in a while. I think everyone has noticed it actually." Lucy said nodding towards the varying mages who were sleeping and lying over the tables of the guild.

Mira sighed and shrugged her shoulders.

"I wish I could make something exciting happen, but my magic is limited to transformations." The white haired female gave her younger friend a sympathetic look. The blond replied to her friend with a forced smile.

The doors to the guild swung open and in their threshold stood a pink haired boy with a grin as wide as his face. A blue flying cat floated close the male's head. The cat wore a similar grin. The two strode proudly into the main hall and stopped once they reached the center of the room. Their bodies were soaked because of the rain outside but neither seemed to notice the puddles they left below them.

"Aye! Everyone, look what Natsu and I found!" The blue cat cheered excitedly, catching the attention of most of the mages inside the guild. Once the majority of the guild turned their attention to the two boys, the pink haired one smirked. He took off his sack that was slung over his shoulder and dug around in it until he found what he was looking for. He took out a box and placed it onto one of the nearby tables.

"Open it!" one of the mages yelled. With another smirk Natsu slowly took the cover of the box off.

Once the cover of the box was off Natsu carefully picked it up and held it closely to his body. The rest of the guild got up from their seats and inched closer to the boys in the middle of the room.

"What's in the box?" Slurred a brunette named Cana. She walked up behind the fire mage and took a peek at what was inside the box. The rest of the mages watched her expression closely.

"What is that?" Cana asked rudely. Her tone was one that was disgusted by the sight in front of her.

Natsu simply chuckled and held the box out towards the rest of his guild mates. The members of Fairy tail leaned in as Natsu turned the box around so they could see what was inside of it.

Faces that were curious before quickly changed to shocked, angry and confused. Silence coated the room again. Cana smirked, knowing that playing along would work.

"Well?" The blue cat asked, his grin never leaving his face.

"There's nothing in the box!" Yelled a few angry members. Rage poured out of their ears and noses. The shocked members of the guild simply stood in their places and blinked, trying to register what was going on. The confused members had already passed out and were lying on the floor limply.

"Gotcha!" Shouted both Natsu and Happy in unison. The grins on their faces doubled in size. Screaming and shouting broke out only seconds after the reveal that the empty box was a prank.

"Men don't pull stupid pranks like that!" Shouted a buff man named Elfman. He stomped in place angrily.

"That wasn't a funny trick." Commented a small blue haired girl.

"Wendy's right, that wasn't funny. That was...Stupid." A young white haired female added. The two girls nodded together.

"Ah, Lisanna, Wendy, it was funny!" Laughed the fire mage.

"Bastard." Mumbled Gray, a teenage boy who sat in the back of the guild by himself.

"There goes Natsu, pulling pranks and causing trouble." Laughed the bar tender. Lucy who had been watching her friend's 'Prank' turned to face the white haired girl.

"I guess some one's trying to lighten up the mood." A small but real smile played on the blonds lips.

"Hey Luce!" Natsu's voice echoed. Lucy turned and next to her sat her pink haired friend.

"Hey Natsu." She smiled. The boy laughed, turning back to look on the raging fight that broke out after his prank.

"You aren't going to join in on the fight? This is when you and Gray get a chance to fight. Erza's not here right now so you have time to take him down." The same small smile rested on the blonds lips.

"Maybe after. I wanted to show you something." Natsu replied, waving off the fight behind him.

"Natsu you can't pull the same prank twice. Especially since I just saw it." Lucy raised a brow at her friend, thinking he should know the rules of pranking.

"It's not a prank, I swear." He smiled and reached into his bag again. He took out another box and placed it onto the counter in front of him.

"Open it." He gestured for his friend to see what was inside. Lucy nodded and lifted off the top of the box.

"What...is it?" She asked, pulling out a photograph.

The picture was taken three years ago, back when Lucy had first joined the guild. Lucy stood in the middle of the picture with her hand with the Fairy tail symbol on it outstretched. Natsu stood on her right side grinning with his arm over her shoulder. Gray and Erza stood on her left side, smiling brightly towards the man who was taking the picture. Levi and the rest of shadow gear stood behind her. Levi was leaning over her shoulder while the other two looked disappointed that their female friend wasn't paying them any attention. Cana was off to the side with Elfman, who looked like he was preaching about being a man. Mira stood behind Erza and Gray and she smiled her usual warm smile. Many of the other members of the guild also smiled and grinned in the picture.

"Natsu..." Lucy spoke the pink haired boy's name. Surprise twisted itself around her words. "This..." She added, looking up at her friend.

"It's been three years exactly since you joined us." He said with a warm smile. Tears filled her eyes and they became glossy in seconds.

"Happy three year anniversary Luce." The tears she tried to hold back fell down her face. They weren't tears of sadness or pain. They were happy tears and Natsu knew that automatically because of the smile that formed on his friends' lips.

"Thank you Natsu." She said, wiping the water droplets off her face.

"Gramps did this for all our members. After three years he'd find a picture of everyone and give it to the mage who achieved three years. For some members, if there wasn't a picture he'd ask Redus to make one. I luckily found this one and decided to carry on the tradition." Gloss coated the dragon slayers eyes.

"Master would be proud of you Natsu." Lucy said, pulling the fire mage into her arms and holding him tightly.

"We're all proud of you."


End file.
